Gagra choli
Gagra choli or ghagra choli, which is also known as lehenga choli and locally as chaniya choli, is the traditional clothing of women from the Indian subcontinent, notable in Indian states of Rajasthan,Rajasthan (district Gazetteers) – RajsamandPeople of India: Rajasthan, Part 1 – K. S. Singh Gujarat,Gujarat, Volume 1 – Rash Bihari Lal, Anthropological Survey of India Madhya Pradesh, Uttar Pradesh, Bihar, Haryana, Punjab, Himachal Pradesh, Uttarakhand, Jammu and Kashmir, as well as in Nepal. In Punjab it was traditionally worn with the kurti and salwar. In the Maharashtra it is traditionally called as Parkar Polka.Punjabi Sabhiachaar barey by Jit Singh Joshi Waris Shah Foundation It is a combination of the gagra or lehenga (long skirt) and the choli (blouse). Terms and history Historically, the gagra choli evolved from the three-piece attire worn by women in ancient India. The attire consisted of the antriya lower garment, the uttariya veil worn over shoulder or head and stanapatta a chest-band, which finds mentioned in Sanskrit literature and Buddhist Pali literature during the 6th century B.C.Agam Kala Prakashan, 1991 "Costume, coiffure, and ornaments in the temple sculpture of northern Andhra", p.118 Choli .]] A choli (Hindi: चोली, ), (ravike in South India Telugu: రవికె, Kannada: ರವಿಕೆ) is a midriff-baring blouse commonly worn with the Indian sari costume (worn in India, Pakistan, Sri Lanka, Bangladesh, Nepal and other surrounding countries). It evolved from the ancient Stanapatta (also known as Kanchuki) and is cut to fit tightly to the body with its short sleeves and low neck. The choli is usually cropped, allowing exposure of the navel; the cropped design is particularly well-suited for wear in the hot summers of the Indian subcontinent. Gagra Lehenga, gagra/''ghagra'' (Hindi: घाघरा ghāghrā) also chaniyaFashions from India – Tom Tierney (known as pavadai in Tamil: பாவாடை) is a form of skirt which is long, embroidered and pleated. It is secured at the waist or hips and leaves the lower back and midriff bare.Social Science a Textbook in History for Class IX as per New Syllabus – FK Publications The ancient version of skirt or ghagri evolved from bhairnivasani, which in turn evolved from the antriya when stitching on one side became tabular and was worn gathered together at the waist, and held by a girdle. This was one of the earliest forms of a clumsily stitched skirt. It was worn using a nada or drawstring. The ghagri was a narrow skirt long—the same length as the original antriya—and can still be seen worn by Jain nuns in India. Until the early 20th century, women irrespective of class largely wore gagras which reached down to ankles, especially in the Hindi belt. This was largely due to jeweled toes indicating the marital status of women, as both married and unmarried women observed the ghoonghat veil. Gagras were made out of two to three layers of coarse khadi fabric which created large flared look and remained largely plain but were decorated with gota and badla embroidery on special occasions. Most commonly used dyes were indigo, lac and turmeric. This style can still be seen in rural areas of Haryana, Uttar Pradesh & Madhya Pradesh particularly during folk festivals. The ancient, unstitched form of gagra has survived in folk theater costumes across India, particularly in Kathakali of Kerala, where layers of pleated khadi fabric are laid over a nada and tied around the waist, creating layers of flared skirt. This reflects the simplistic early style of unstitched gagras worn in ancient times. tied at the back]] Dupatta The dupatta (Hindi: दुपट्टा, Urdu: دوپٹا) or chunri (known as oṛna in Bengali: ওড়না) is a scarf that is like a shawl and is worn with the gagra and choli. It is also used as part of the women's shalwar kameez costume. It is an evolved form of the Uttariya. Until the early 21st century, the dupatta was the most decorative part of gagra choli, while the rest of the garment was plainer, especially the gagra was an everyday one. Dupatta is worn in many regional styles across India. The most common style since early medieval times was to pleat the dupatta on one end, so it can be anchored by tucking it into the front waist of the gagra. The loose end is then wrapped across the waist and/or draped diagonally across the upper body to fall over the shoulder, or up and over to cover the head. This is similar to the way a sari is generally worn. Women farming or doing manual work tuck both ends of the dupatta into their choli. The dupatta is traditionally seen as a symbol of modesty, as its main purpose is to serve as a veil. There is no single way of wearing it, so as time passed and fashion changed, the styling of the dupatta also evolved. Fabrics The lehengas are made of a number of fabrics such as silk, cotton, khadi, georgette, crape, net, satin, brocade and chiffon.Types of Indian Lehengas – nrigujarati.co.in Although designers have successfully used various fabrics for lehenga, silk is still the preferred fabric. Decorative stitching Apart from the fabric, decorative stitching patterns also play a role. Lehengas come with a wide variety of decoration and embroidery work like Gota, Phulkari, Shisha, Chikankari, Zari, Zardozi, Nakshi, Kundan, etc.The latest fashion trends in saree collection – newsbycompany.com For festivals like Navratri, the ethnic Shisha embroidery is popular with a bit of patchwork. For formal wear and weddings, the embroidery is heavier in pearls, silk, sequins and zari. Kutch embroidery is an evolving expression of the craft and textile traditions of the Rabaris, a nomadic tribe in Gujarat. Kutch embroidery is unique in the sense that a net is woven on a cloth using thread. The net is then filled in using the same thread by intricate interlocking stitches. The patterns are usually built around geometric shapes. This embroidery follows its own traditional design logic and juxtaposition of colours and motifs. The Rohanas tribals of Kutch specialise in skirt work. The Sodhas use a geometric style for their embroidery. The Garacia Jats are experts in tiny embroidery on the yoke, which intermingles with red, orange, blue and green threads. The Dhanetah Jats love embroidering broad pear-shaped mirrors using orange, black, yellow and red in chain stitch. Festive attire The lehenga choli is the favourite female apparel worn during festivals, weddings or special events in India. This is due to traditions as well as of the fact that it is available in a number of fabrics with many different decorative choices. Traditionally the sari and the lehenga choli are the most popular garments for the bride in India.Fashionable wedding attire – The Hindu This is a common bridal attire mostly in North India and is also the traditional wear of Garba festival in Gujarat.India – R.I.C. Publications Ritu Kala – significance in rite of passage In southern India, coming of age ceremony or rites of passage (langa voni Telugu: లంగా వోని, Pattu Pavadai Tamil: பட்டு பாவாடை, Langa Davani Kannada: ಲಂಗ ದ್ವನಿ) are celebrated when a girl reaches puberty. She wears langa voni during the first part of the ceremony and then she is given her first sari, which she wears during the second half of the ceremony. This marks her transition into womanhood. The tradition of presenting langa voni begins with the girl's first naming ceremony called Namakaran and her first rice feeding ceremony called Annaprashana. She receives her last one at her coming of age ceremony. Langa voni is traditional clothing for unmarried girls in southern India. Luanchari Luanchari (Hindi: लुआंचणी) is a full-dress garment. The luanchari is made up of two parts. The upper part is called choli, and is made of the same fabric as of the lehanga, but it is not uncommon to find the two pieces of the garment in different colours. The choli is stitched to the lehanga, to make a one-piece luanchari. This is commonly worn by the women in Pahari miniatures, and is quite similar to lehanga. It may take over 21 yards of cloth to make a complete luanchari. It is a traditional garment worn by Gaddis of Himachal Pradesh. Images File:Gagra choli.jpg|Little girl dressed in gagra choli during garba in Vadodara File:Ghagra Choli1.jpg|Woman in gagra choli File:Ghagra Choli3.jpg|Woman in gagra choli File:Gaddi Couple 1940.jpg|Himachal woman in luanchari File:Gota Embroidery.jpg|Bridal gagra with gota embroidery File:Delhi Wedding.jpg|Women dancing in gagra choli during wedding in Delhi File:Krishnacart.jpg|Plaque depicting ancient form of long choli and gagra worn during Gupta Empire File:Pink dress with embroidery, Crafts Museum, New Delhi.jpg|Gagra with badla embroidery from 1800s File:Bride entering the hall - Indian Hindu Wedding.jpg|Bride in ghagra choli or lehenga File:Rangla Punjab. Punjabi Ghagra.JPG|Punjabi ghagra File:Priyanka on the ramp for Mijwan fashion show.jpg|Priyanka Chopra in a modern ghagra choli File:Model posing her back in a ghagra choli at Dazzle Bash Show, Dubai, 2008 (cropped).jpg|Ghagra with backless choli with strings tied at the back File:Nepali woman 1900.jpg|Khas Nepali women in gagra choli also called Gunyu choli or Faria. See also * Langa voni * Gharara * Sari * Shalwar kameez References External links * Information on ghagra choli Category:Indian clothing Category:Saris Category:History of fashion Category:Gujarati culture Category:Rajasthani clothing